Package
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: It was another boring day. That is, until some packages came to their door. Oneshot. Human AU. Not really humor but meh.


**So long story short, I saw a certain Soraru x Mafumafu comic and this gave me the inspiration to write this. It's not really based on the comic itself, but you get the point.  
**

 **HUMAN NAMES AND WHO'S WHO:**

 **Ethan- Ice Bear  
Marcus- Panda  
James- Grizz**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own We Bare Bears.**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

* * *

Another boring day came. Ethan did his usual chores, Marcus listened to _Hikikomoranai Radio_ (Go Outside Radio)* on his phone with his earphones, and James lazily sat down on the couch as he watched the news. Neither of the three brothers spoke for almost two hours, for they were occupied with their own doings. Nor did they care about the beeps and other noises that accumulated the outside area of their little apartment. Originally, they were planning to go to Chloe's to hang out with her. Well that was until Chloe told them that she would be staying in Korea for a couple of weeks. They tried to ask Lucy if she wasn't busy. Unfortunately, Lucy went to Canada about two weeks ago. With Charlie and Nom Nom, they didn't want to go there. Even if it happened just about two hours ago, the image just wouldn't let itself be erased.

What else could they do? Nothing.

James groaned. "Isn't there anything else we could do?" Marcus pulled out one of the buds and sighed. "I can't think of anything, James." He then turned to their little brother. "What about you, Ethan?"the middle brother asked. Ethan paused for a while. After some time, he shrugged, then went back to work. The result?

James groaned once again, before focusing his attention on the television screen. Marcus sighed, put the bud back to his earphone, then focused on the episode.

Wasn't there anything they could do?

It was about an hour before James could hear the sound of the doorbell. Now this surprised the man. It was actually rare for them to get a visitor because usually, they're the ones who visit. He didn't know if it was Chloe, Lucy, or Charlie and Nom Nom ("I hope not."). But he had to answer it.

Before he could get up, though, Ethan walked to the door and opened it.

A mailman appeared with several, huge packages. Ethan widened his eyes. Who in the world sent them all those? It could be Chloe. But wasn't the Korean girl still on the airplane? So, whoever sent those must be someone they didn't expect. But who?

"Package for...a Marcus Bearstein?"

Upon hearing his name, Marcus paused the episode and stared at the mailman. "F-For me?"

The mailman nodded. "From Izaki Sagara?"

The black haired man grinned. "F-From Izaki? But how did he even know my address?" The mailman shrugged and brought out a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it and a pen. "Sign here please."Ethan signed on the paper and gave the materials back to the mailman. Nodding, the mailman put the packages behind Ethan, went out of the apartment, closed the door, then walked away. Ethan turned around and observed the packages that lay before his feet. Marcus stood and walked to the packages. James turned off the TV and watched the scenario.

"Izaki Sagara? Who's he?"

Marcus picked up the packages one by one and placed them on the couch while answering, "Internet friend, I guess. I'm surprised that he knows my address." Once all the packages were gone from the floor, Ethan noticed a letter that was in the same spot. Picking it up, he gave it to his older brother. Marcus took the envelope from his little brother's hand, opened it, and got the letter.

It read,

 _"Marcus-san!_

 _こんにちは! Remember when I said that I promise to buy anime merchandise for you? Well I did! \\(^q^\\). I found out your address through this nice Korean girl I met.  
_ ("So it's Chloe, huh?"). _Sorry, sorry for asking her your address. I just wanted to surprise you!_

 _I told my friend to make three of those gifts since two months ago. I'm glad that they're done now_ _(´・ω・`). I bought the rest yesterday!  
_

 _I hope you enjoy these!_

 _-Izaya-kun_

Marcus reread the letter before staring at the packages that were in front of him. He placed the letter on the table and proceeded to unwrap the packages.

The first few weren't really bad, though. He received mangas, Shonen Jump magazines, albums of his Vocaloid producers (*cough*Neru and Jin*cough*), and other merchandises.

It was only at the last three did he get curious.

 _Well, they're soft and fluffy. So they must be body pillows._ Well, he did have a guilty pleasure for body pillows. He could just imagine all the body pillows he would cuddle up later that night. That thought alone made him feel so happy.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Open it!"

Upon hearing the voice of his brother, he immediately opened the first one. And when he saw it, he was about to puke.

"J-James!"

James was startled. What did his brother see? "Y-Yes, Marcus?"

"I think you have to see this."

James went to his side and observed the pillow. And that's when he freaked out.

"What's wrong with your friend?!"

"I don't even know!"

"Wait a minute. If it's that, doesn't it mean-"

Marcus gulped. "Only one way to find out."

Ethan, curious, went to their side as his older brothers began to open the packages. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that it was something horrifying.

And indeed, he was correct. When the last package was opened, he was shocked, mortified, and terrified.

"Ethan demands to know where your friend lives."

Marcus gulped. "I-I think I'm going to get the holy water...and a lighter,"he uttered, before running to the kitchen. James fainted and Ethan ran to get his axe.

So what _did_ they see?

They saw body pillows...of themselves.

* * *

 **Yeah. The comic was about body pillows. But that wasn't really the plot.**

 **LINK TO THE COMIC: milsteegun6615 .tumblr p ost/112 48100 488 3 (just remove the spaces).**

 **I'm sorry if it was crappy. I'm so tired because I went to the hospital just to get my blood extracted. It's because I'm sick and the doctor thought it was dengue. It turned out that I have a viral infection and a sore throat.**

 **Feedbacks?**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
